Psychic Meets TimeLord
by blackcat911
Summary: The Doctor runs into Patrick Jane. No pairings. Some hugging. ;   -Oneshot-


"You're Patrick Jane!" the Doctor exclaimed in pure excitement.

Jane couldn't keep his signature smile back. "So someone does know my name. Well that's a pleasant surprise."

The Doctor smiled brightly at him. "Well everyone knows _you! _You were the best in the business!"

Once again Jane smiled at him. "Well, thank you! I do admit, my connection with the other side _is_ quite unusual."

The Doctor laughed and Jane's smile faltered. "You sure do know how to put on a show," the Doctor exclaimed. "But, actually I was talking about your work on Red John."

Jane's smile was back.

"Oh, well I do try. I'm sorry Sir, I never got a name."

The Doctor jumped and grabbed Jane's hand with both of his own, shaking enthusiastically.

"Oh, so sorry! I'm the Doctor."

"Pleasure to meet you Doctor! By the way, I respect your surreptitious attitude. Hey," Jane leaned into the Doctor, looking around as if someone were listening, then continued on in an exaggerated whisper, "I don't normally do this, but you seem like an honest man so if you ever want me to give a message to the other-side, you wouldn't have to pay a thing!"

The Doctor held back a laugh. "Wow, your good. Not five minutes and you can already tell I've lost someone! Then again, everyone's lost _someone_. So tell me, what gave me away?"

Jane looked at him oddly. This Doctor was different somehow…like he knows. Jane lifted his hand to his head, as if he had a headache.

"I-I think I can hear them," Jane exclaimed dramatically. He lifted a hand into the air, as if reaching for something.

"They're calling for you….want you to know something….it-it wasn't your fault…they forgive you…want you to move on….they've gone."

The Doctor smiled brightly. "Is my guilt that obvious? Geez, and here I thought I might have to give you a hint or two!"

Jane, yet again, faltered. No one had ever reacted that way. No one. It was quite obvious that this was no ordinary man. He knows it's all a clever trick.

Jane opened his mouth to speak, when his phone went off. He dug it out of his pocket and looked at his caller ID. He looked up to the Doctor, "I'm sorry, it's-"

The Doctor cut him off with: "Oh, no problem, whatsoever! Go ahead!"

Jane smiled brightly at him and answered.

"Hello, Honey. How are you?

…

Of course! Yeah, I know.

…

You know me! :D

…

Oh, and how's Daddy's little girl?

Really? That's great! I bet you did the best…"

As Jane laughed the Doctor grew uneasy. In all the books about the famous 'Patrick Jane' nowhere was there any mention of a 'little girl.' Well…not after Red John…uh-oh.

"Okay…No, that's tomorrow. Love you sweetie. Bye!"

With that Jane hung up. He turned back to the Doctor.

"I'm sorry, I have to go."

The Doctor looked at him sadly.

"There's a rumor gone round that your going to be on a talk show…." The Doctor trailed off, not quite asking a question.

Jane nodded, smiling.

"Tomorrow at six! Channel fourteen, if you're not busy."

The Doctor looked at him smiling his sad smile. The one Jane will soon master.

"I'll try."

A moment passed and the Doctor couldn't help himself anymore. He wrapped his arms around Jane and hugged him closely. It was so sad to think that in just a few hours this strong, confident man would become a broken shell. Forever lost in his quest for revenge.

Jane awkwardly hugged back, recognizing the Doctor's desperate need for comfort. The Doctor pulled back slightly and looked into Jane's bright blue eyes.

"Trust me, it will get better. You are brilliant and I am so sorry that you have to suffer," the Doctor told him seriously.

Jane frowned curiously. He wasn't lying. The Doctor was giving him random advice that seemed to be for the future.

The Doctor clasped Jane's shoulders and said, "Go home. Go spend time with your family. Tell them you love them. Go."

Jane was entranced. It wasn't every day _he_ was hypnotized, told what to do, given advice about his future. Another thing was that the Doctor really _did_ seem like an honest man. Jane could see it in his eyes: honesty, hurt, guilt. The Doctor's eyes were so old for such a young face.

Jane knew he could trust the Doctor. He knew this as much as he knew he should do as he says.

Jane nodded and the Doctor released him.

"Who are you?" he asked, though he knew he probably wouldn't get an answer.

"I'm the Doctor."

Jane smiled and the Doctor turned away.

"Where are you from?" Jane tried asking, instead.

"Scotland, obviously," the Doctor said, his Scottish accent getting ten times stronger. Jane smiled, not believing it whatsoever. He had heard some crazy things about the Scots, but not that they were psychotic, emotionally compromised, secretive, and psychic.

"Can you give me a hint?"

"Tell your wife and daughter you love them."

There was a pause.

The Doctor walked around a corner into an alley. Jane waited a second then ran after him.

He heard an odd sound and when he went into the dead-end alley, it was empty. The Doctor was gone.

Jane looked around a bit before he decided that there was no possible way out of the alley besides the way he came in. He then went straight home to his wife and child.

The next day he found them dead.

**Author's Note: I admit that I first thought of this when I realized there weren't any one-shots for a Mentalist/Doctor Who cross.**

**Review if you think. Even if you don't, reviews are still cool.**


End file.
